Entwined Hearts
by MitsukiAdored
Summary: Dead master was kidnapped by the one none other than Black Gold Saw. While Black Rock Shooter frantically searches for her, the real world is also having the same twists and turns as well. BRSXDM and MatoXYomi  -first story published!-
1. Chapter 1:Confession

** Entwined Hearts**

** Chapter One: Confession**

_**Lately ever since the new Anime I have been obsessed with the coupling of Black Rock Shooter and Dead Master or Yomi Takanashi and Mato Kuroi. So yes, this story will have some mild to possibly heavy yuri action down the line. Don't like, don't read. Also might contain blood and gore and violence as well possible language too.**_

_**Please be nice to a semi new writer who is also very rusty in her writing skills as of late. I haven't written a story in who knows when. So please, be gentle ^^;;;;**_

_**Special Note: All characters belong to huke , I do not own any of these characters whatsoever even though I wish to XD. Thanks and enjoy! :D**_

* * *

><p>How long have I been here? It's been days, no, weeks since she has been here like this. The chains groaned in protest whenever she tried to move. She wanted to see her...she wanted to see-<p>

"Mato..."

Tears ran down her cold cheeks, mouthing the word of her beloved. She wanted to see her, she wanted to see her smile again, to hear her laugh. Her body screamed in agony but there was nothing she could do. She was trapped. These chains were not her own, they did not bend to her will at all no matter how she tried.

Her heart was crying

'_Help Me'_

The voice that once chuckled darkly was now gone

'_Help Me'_

Every muscle, every vessel, every fiber of her being refuse to move

'_Help Me'_

Her skull familiars would not come to her call

'_Help me'_

She could feel her spirit slowly dieing, what will become of her?

'_Help me!'_

Red glowing orbs stared at the helpless small form of the one that was called "Dead Master". A small smirk rose on pale lips, "Soon...do not fret my little bird. Your 'knight and shining armor' shall be here soon.".

* * *

><p>-4 weeks ago-<p>

Clapping hands together over her head she shouted out, "I'm sorry Yomi! But the boss says she is really going to shape me up for the next game that's next week! I'm sorry but I won't be going home with you for a while." Yomi Takanashi looked into those blue orbs of her best friend noticing the cute puppy dog eyed look of apology as she giggled.

"Eh? Is there something on my face?" Mato scrambled and started touching around her cheeks and mouth. "Ahahaha no no," waving a hand in front of her face, " it's all right there is nothing on your face. It can't be helped. Do your best, okay?" Yomi smiled as much as she could holding the bit of disappointment that might appear somewhere on her face.

"Will you be okay walking home by yourself?" the young pig tailed girl asked staring at her friend in wonder. Yomi nodded and reassured her that she will be just fine. "Mm! Okay! Well, I have to get to practice now! Bye Yomi!" With a bolt, she hurried back to the gym with her other team mates doing their drills like usual.

Yomi's smile faded slowly watching the very back of her short dear friend Mato Kuroi. With a sigh, she took up her bag and headed her way to the train station.

She stood in silence watching the scenery go by seeing the same sights every day when she returned home. '_Am I always a burden to you? Mato..? Will you always be there for me when I need you?' _She looked down at her small hand, curling her fingers into her palm as she closed her eyes, _'Will you hold my hand like you always do?'. _

Tears began stinging her eyes in the thought of Mato ever leaving her alone. She sighed and inhaled some air slowly to not let the tears escape her eyes. Fixing her glasses she cleaned them while waiting for her next stop.

The train paused as people were getting off, someone bumped into Yomi making her lose her glasses. "Ah!" Dropping to her knees she began feeling the ground for her spectacles. "My glasses!" She kept looking being blind as can be but soon felt a soft hand grab her hand.

"Eh?" Looking and squinting up at the figure, she felt her glasses being returned in her hand. "Oh!" And with that, she placed them back on her face to look and thank the person who found her missing glasses. What she saw she was in awe of, a beautiful middle aged lady with short cut black hair nicely framing her face and gorgeous, generous ruby eyes staring back into her emerald ones. "T-Thank you.." At loss of words the two stared at each other as the doors shut and the train still continuing on it's journey.

"It's no problem," she smiled kindly at the young girl before her, " you are very welcome. My name is Saya Irino. What is yours if you don't mind me asking?"

Taking a moment, Yomi adjusted herself and straightened her plaid skirt nervously, "M-My name is Yomi T-Takanashi. It is a pleasure meeting you." She respectfully bowed to the lady making her raise her eye brows.

"Oh...a young one with manners. How rare these days." Yomi looked up with a pink hue to her fair cheeks then looked away shyly. "If you would like, and if you have time, would you like to get a cup of coffee with me?" Emerald eyes met Ruby as the young regal girl nodded, "O-Of course! It's the least I can do for you helping me." Saya smiled more, "I'm glad. I know a good place at the next stop."

* * *

><p>"Mou...I hope she isn't mad at me." Mato whined walking home with Yuu from practice. "Hm? I'm surprised your not complaining about what the boss did to us today." Mato made a disapproving noise making Yuu turn her head to watch her.<p>

"Ugh. I am sooo dead. But I'm really worried Yuu! What if she's mad at me! I-I can never tell with Yomi!" Yuu smirked evily, "You sound like a boy friend fussing over his girl friend." Mato jumped and waved her hand around while her face burned bright red, " Oh no no no! I-It's not like that!"

Yuu smirked, dropping her bag for a few moments and reached up with her hands, " Matttooo you have a crush on the little bird don't youuu?". Mato began running with flushed face of embarrassment, "I-I'm not telling!". Yuu began chase as she harassed her child hood friend of hers, "You do, don't you?". Like a predator running after it's prey, Yuu finally caught her friend and began a tickle attack.

"Ahhhh! No! No Yuu! Stop! Ahahaha! AHAHAHA! OKAY! Fine! Yes I Like Yomi!" After her confession Yuu let her go and did a dark chuckle, "I thought as much," she looked at the breathless blue eyed girl as she wondered out loud, "then why haven't you told her?".

Mato froze and pouted sitting Indian style on the ground as if a kid who just got scolded for doing something bad. "Well...I-I'm scared she won't feel the same. We have been together for a few years now." She looked down with a sad expression as the thought of Yomi being disgusted of her declaration of love.

Picking up her abandoned bag, Yuu walked to her sulking friend and helped her up from her earlier childish attack. "Don't worry. I don't think Yomi is the type of person to do that. Besides I think she will like you telling you that you love her." Scratching her cheek with her index finger, "Well, more than a friend anyways." And with a grin she smiled at Mato to reassure her that everything will be all right.

Tears swelled up in Mato's eyes as her heart was touched at Yuu's encouragement, "Yuu...!" Grabbing her child hood friend she exclaimed, "Your so nice Yuu! Your the coolest!" Embarrassed of the sudden attack Yuu began wiggling in the arms of the sobbing girl, "Ack! N-Not in public! People will start thinking your asking ME out!"

After a few moments of the wiggling and laughter, the two continued their walk home while the sun set quietly behind the beautiful mountains of Japan. Little did they know, the laughter will not last long. The gears were turning as things were slowly being put into place. Their little bird will soon be in deep trouble.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Oh I dunno, I have considered this a mix of the OVA and Anime. I kinda consider this maybe a year or so after Yomi was in the checkered world when she got saved by Black Rock Shooter. Still haven't decided yet. If I get enough reviews for the first chapter I will keep writing.<strong>_

_**Tehe! I love calling Yomi "little bird" it fits her SO well in my opinion. And if you don't understand where that comes from, it has something to do with her last name - hint hint-.**_

_**Not sure if I will bring Kagari aka Chariot in the story. She kind of gets on my nerves and I will be gritting teeth just typing out just the name "Kagari". Ahahaha! Let me know what you guys think! Please leave me a review if you can! Thank you! ^_^ *humbly bows***_


	2. Chapter 2:Tea for Two

**Entwined Hearts**

**Chapter Two: Tea for Two**

_**Wow! I didn't expect to get any reviews for a while and I already got a few! I am so happy! Thank you guys! :'D I will try, hear that, TRY to release a new chapter every week or when the creative flow decides to kick in for me. Ahem, anyways enjoy the story! ^_^**_

_**Special Note: All characters in the story belong respectfully to huke. Thank you :)**_

* * *

><p>The landscape flew past her as she ran through the desolate desert but the only thing that remained on her mind was the one called Dead Master. They have been having frequent visits lately in this god forsaken world. And each meeting was always fighting but the last one, the last one was different. Dead Master was acting strangely. Black Rock Shooter went through the memory in her mind once again as it was the only thing to think of as she kept running in search of the lost dark being.<p>

_Two large skulls came to greet the resting Black Rock Shooter clomping their jaws as if they were saying something. Seeing these two just come up to her with out attacking is a bit strange making her eyebrows lift in surprise. And with curious eyes she roamed the premise looking for their owner._

_She did not have to look long as she saw the graceful small form with her billowing dress on top of a large broken cross sitting cross legged and smiling oh so evilly at the jet black pigtailed girl a few yards from her._

_Black Rock Shooter began to observe her and noticed her weapon , the deadly scythe, was not yielded. Her eyebrows furrowed in worry wondering what Dead Master's intention of this visit meant. She watched seeing her dress whip as she hopped down from the cross and seemed to skip, wait, what? Her bright blue eyes watched the dark devil girl skip towards her making her face even more puzzled. _

_But before she could even make a move, a small swarm of chains came from behind Dead Master on attack of Black Rock Shooter. Drawing her sword she hacked at the chains sending a bright blue flame up the links turning them into ashes. Seeing this, Dead Master smiled in great pleasure seeing Rock had almost let her guard down just for a moment._

_Rock was a bit peeved and analyzed Dead Master's body language waiting for her next move. Nothing came as both stood in silence staring into each other's eyes waiting to see what the other will do. Dead with small yet confident steps made her way to Rock's tense figure. The skulls dispersed silently and hovered far off into the sky to watch hiding into the fog that had just picked up in the area._

_Dead Master got closer and closer to Black Rock Shooter making her drop her blade and pushing her against the ragged structure of where she was resting against just a few moments ago. Her clawed hand began to caress Rock's white skin letting her once harsh neon eyes rest on the face of the very confused blue flame wielder. Leaning in close she let her cold cheek lean against Rock's giving her a gentle cheek kissing. _

_At this moment, Rock was confused and had no idea how to respond to Dead Master's kind and warm gestures. She was so use to her mind blowing attacks and always giving her an injury or two whenever they met. This did not seem like Dead Master at all._

_By bodily instinct, Rock wrapped her arms carefully around Dead Master wanting just a bit more of this affection of which she was receiving. Her eyes drifted to the ground for a moment watching the fog covering their feet and soon felt soft kisses on her neck startling her back to reality. Grabbing Dead 's shoulders she jerked her back to stare into her eyes but what she saw is not what she expected. Tears. Tears of sadness was falling down the face of her arch enemy of which she has known for quite some time now._

_Worried that she is hurt somewhere, Rock held Dead Master's face using her thumbs to wipe away her tears. She looked over her body but can not see of where she is hurt or in pain. Smiling to herself, Dead placed her clawed hand onto Rock's hand to assure her she is just fine. Carefully leaning in she smashed both their pale lips together making Rock's eyes become wide in astonishment and wonder._

_Feeling her lips deepen onto hers Rock began to respond back running her right gloved hand into Dead 's hair enjoying her soft lips. Dead took the plunge into ravaging Rock's mouth letting them have a mini battle with their tongues. Not wanting to lose, Black Rock Shooter started kissing harder loving the sweet taste of which she thought long ago was poison. Letting her left arm tighten around Dead Master's waist feeling her melt into her body._

_Their kiss soon became quite passionate when Black Rock Shooter was starting to take the lead getting harder with her kisses almost to the point of practically bruising Dead Master's lips. Course, she is not only at fault when Dead Master was nibbling on Rock's lower lip cutting it with her teeth and licking the sore wounds causing her to moan in ecstasy._

_Finally separating to catch their breaths, Rock gazed at Dead Master's face seeing her eyes closed in utter bliss. Laying her back against the structure, Rock held Dead Master in her arms letting her rest her head on her chest, being mindful of her skeleton horns of course. She looked around to make sure they were safe, noting the fog was getting higher and a bit thicker now. It might rain soon._

_She felt Dead move a bit to get herself more comfortable and slightly smiled. She now knew why she had come. Black Rock Shooter could always feel the pain and darkness looming around Dead Master but was always attacked before she could really do anything to appease her. And before she even got close enough to even touch her, she would vanish._

_Now here she is in her arms sleeping like this. Black Rock Shooter had never dreamed that this would happen, especially between them. She was...content. Just as long as Dead Master was safe and with her._

Bolting like lightning through some shredded buildings, Black Rock Shooter kept following the ruby eyes that would appear in the sky or the most random of places. Her body ached and begged for her to rest but she couldn't, not when Dead Master was far from her reach. _Yomi...! Yomi...!_

* * *

><p>"Welcome!" A maid humbly bowed before Yomi and Saya as they entered the cafe. "A table for two?" A cute maid with cute buns and lots of cute accessories adorning her adorable maid costume asked the two.<p>

"Ah, yes please," Saya replied while looking around her favorite cafe. Yomi held the strap of her school bag nervously having to not been inside a maid cafe before. With her innocent forest green eyes she began observing seeing cute maids every where. Some dancing and giving ' love love' to people's foods that they were about to eat.

They were shown to a small table decorated with cute little pictures of maids with customers and with little heart menus. Yomi folded her school uniform skirt neatly as she sat down and picked up a menu and began looking through the list. Saya also sat and began scanning through the list half-caring letting her eyes drift up and stare at the elegant beauty in front of her.

Yomi decided on a tea with cherries and pomegranate flavor as Saya picked just a simple cup of black tea with tea cakes on the side. The maid took their orders and bowed excusing herself leaving the two to talk.

Saya leaned on her right hand staring at Yomi who glanced up and looked to the side shyly of having being stared at. "Is Yomi in school?" Saya asked, still gazing at the cute middle school girl. Not being rude Yomi smiled and answered, "Yes. I am.".

"Ho..." Saya replied tilting her head to the other side. " Yomi-chan looked so sad when Saya had found her glasses." Yomi looked up as if some one had pinched her. "Eh?" She looked at Saya like two heads had sprouted from her body. Saya laughed a little to herself catching the cute innocence of the girl.

"I am a counselor. I talk to young boys and girls about their problems. It seems that even young ones these days go through things that us adults aren't aware of. Now tell me," she leaned in closer resting her chin on the top of both her hands, "what is Yomi-chan worried about?"

Sitting there, speechless, like she was an open book to this lady. Who was she? What did she want? Do I know her? Or...does she know me? But that's impossible, we just met. I have never seen her before. Why does she want to know? The questions kept going on and on as Yomi felt her body begin to panic.

"Hello~ I have a cherry tea and black tea with cakes here. If you like I can cast my 'happy spell' on your drinks if you like!~" The maid dashed in with a very cheery tone as their order was ready to be served. Yomi looked up at the maid in bewilderment wondering where she gets all the energy from. "That's quite all right. But thank you for the offer," Saya said politely letting the maid have room for putting their orders on the table.

Saya picked up her tea and inhaled it's sweet aroma, she smiled and took a few sips. Yomi quietly watched her like a mouse then looked down at her own tea whose sweet smell wafted into her own nose making her salivate just a tad. Taking it carefully she began to drink and relax into her seat.

After a few moments of silence, Yomi realized she was asked a question before the maid interrupted. She chose to skip the question...for now. Fumbling with the right words she looked up at Saya, " I...I like to paint." The middle aged lady eyes perked open listening with interest, "An artist? How lovely. What do you like to paint?" Yomi relaxed and began telling her she loved painting mainly landscapes saying it gives her piece of mind. She also crocheted bracelets which she showed her red bracelet and a blue one she had made.

"Mmmmm you are so talented for such a young girl your age. Your friends must be blessed to have you in their life." Hearing those words spoke, shook Yomi to the core. Images of Mato introducing Yuu to her came back steadily. More came one after the other mainly of Mato smiling, like a goof she can be, but with her team mates and with Yuu especially. Dark thoughts entered her mind but she shook it. She loved Mato very much. More than anything, and she wanted her to be happy. "No matter what..." Yomi whispered making Saya's eye brows lower in amusement having to have heard her.

"Did you say something Yomi?" She asked peering at her from the side to catch the young girl's attention. "Eh?" Snapping back from her thoughts Yomi smiled and laughed a bit. "Ah sorry! I was thinking about something. Ah, yes, I'm sure she does." Having smiled so warmly, Saya could easily see through those barriers this young one has put up. A smirk growing in the corners of her lips she thought to herself, 'How Interesting...'.

* * *

><p>Safe! And with a thud she landed on her stomach making the bed bounce in return. Ughhhh her thighs are going to be sore all WEEK if the boss keeps this up. But it can't be helped, the game is just around the corner. Rolling over on her back, Mato stared up at the ceiling thinking of what Yuu had said earlier. One day, when it's the right moment, she wants to ask Yomi out. If only she was taller, no, even Yomi's exact height would be perfect. She only has a few more centimeters and she should be fine, right?<p>

Letting out a tired breath she took her cellphone from her pocket and began scrolling to see if she had any messages. Usually Yomi leaves her a few asking how practice is going or if she hurt herself or when she will be home. But today she noticed Yomi didn't leave her anything. Sitting up right she began typing a message. -Hey, are you okay? I was wondering if you wanted me to come pick you up so we can go on a walk.-

Having to have sent the message she closed the lid and looked at the time. She should be home by now, right?

Knock Knock.

"Mato-chaannn. Make sure you take your shower soon. Dinner is almost ready." Hearing the voice of her mother, Mato sat up and yelled an 'all right' and laid her phone back on her bed. She frowned as she got up noticing not a reply yet from Yomi. "I hope she's okay..."

* * *

><p>Hearing her phone vibrate, Yomi reached for her school bag retrieving her green cell phone. She opened her phone and saw a message. Her face warmed with a smile just seeing Mato has truly not forgotten about her. Saya's eyes narrowed while sipping her cup seeing the glow on the middle school girl's face. "Your friend?"<p>

Yomi turned and nodded, "Yes! It's my friend Mato. She just got home from practice." Saya placed the cup back into the saucer and looked into the girl's eyes. "I'm assuming you have to leave?" Yomi began to apologize but Saya lifted her hand to stop her. "It's quite all right. I had my share of time with you. May be we will meet again. Real soon even." Yomi looked at her in confusion of what she meant but shook her head to forget about it. She waited for the maid girl to arrive to pay for the bill and left in a hurry wanting to meet her friend as soon as she can.

Placing a loose lock of her black hair behind her ear, Saya began eating her tea cakes watching the back of the young girl whom she just shared tea with leave the cafe. 'Mmmmmm...very interesting', she thought closing her ruby eyes, enjoying the left over presence of the girl named Yomi has left behind.

Holding onto her cell phone, Yomi ran back to the train station and sent Mato a text. -I'm fine. Don't worry. On my way. Meet you at our usual spot!- Snapping her phone shut she jumped onto the train right before it closed and sat into one of the empty seats. Phew.

She looked out the window seeing houses and buildings go past her letting her mind wander just a bit. Saya...what a mysterious woman. She was really nice to me. Yomi looked around the car seeing only a business man and woman talking in hushed tones in the corner. Most likely about work. She stared at her phone not helping but smile and held it close to her chest. '_Mato...'_

* * *

><p>"Okayyy Okaayyy! I'll remember it next time Mom!" Shutting her bedroom door she ran to her bed and snatched her phone seeing it was glowing a faint light indicating a new message. Opening it she scrolled and saw Yomi's message. With a grin she shot right back up, "Yossshh!". Placing her favorite light blue star t-shirt along with some loose shorts. Slipping into both dark blue knee socks and her favorite white and blue star insignia tennis shoes she rushed down the stairs yelling she is going to go see Yomi for a bit. "Ah! Wait Mato! What time will you be-" Slam! "back..." Her mom ran her hand through her short brown tresses wondering, 'what am I going to do with that girl?'.<p>

* * *

><p>Biking with all her might , ignoring the pain she suffered through practice, she went up the big hill and could see the meeting place just up ahead. Braking it to a stop, she parked it below the stairs and ran up the steps and could see Yomi by the railing peering over the glowing city.<p>

Before she yelled out saying she was here she stopped and stared at Yomi, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. Her dark hair was lightly blowing with the evening breeze while Yomi's eyes were deep and lost in her own world. Mato carefully walked up the stairs still but continued to stare at Yomi's lonely silent figure.

'She's so beautiful...' Her eyes become half lidded wanting this moment to last just a bit longer when Yomi turned around and smiled, "Mato!".

Having been foolish she shot up and ran to Yomi, "Ah! Yomi! You haven't been waiting long have you?" Yomi laughed a bit and shook her head, "No. Only for a few minutes." Mato smiled and took in the site of Yomi. She was beautiful, elegant, kind, and so much more. She looked her up and down noticing she was still in her school uniform. "You were not home?" Mato's big child like eyes looked back up at her as she questioned her.

Looking down at her school uniform Yomi shyly remarked, "Oh, no sorry. I went with some one to a maid cafe." This was the first time Mato has ever heard of Yomi being with some one other than herself. "A maid cafe?" With a sly look she nudged Yomi, "I never knew you liked maid cafes." She laughed and poked the pig tailed girl's cheek, "I don't. And for your information it was my first time. It was my guest's choice."

Grinning, rubbing her poked cheek, Mato was curious of Yomi's new friend. What was she like? Was she pretty and refined like Yomi? Will she meet her one day? The blue eyed girl looking out over the city had joined Yomi resting on the rail, "How did it go? Did you have fun?". Closing her eyes and inhaling the fresh Spring air, Mato relaxed and enjoyed Yomi's presence tremendously. Yomi was just special that way, she made Mato content in every way possible by just being with her like this.

"Yes..." she whispered and made a side ways glance at Mato. Her pigtails always made her look so adorable and so...right. Yet at times there seems there was always a girl a bit taller than both of them right behind her back. The one with the blue flame igniting from her left eye. She wanted to ask Mato if she knew she was there. Watching her. Waiting for something.

Mato glanced up at seeing Yomi staring at her and tilted her head to the side, "Hm? Something wrong?". Yomi smiled and shook her head. "No. It's nothing," her smile was so gentle, it made Mato's heart skip a beat. "Let's sit down shall we?" Yomi walked over to a small bench near by and sat down to enjoy the time they had together.

Joining her on the bench, Mato leaned back and sighed feeling another wonderful breeze. "Ahh...it's so beautiful tonight." Yomi held a bit of her hair feeling the wind pass through them.

"How was practice?" Mato became alive again and grinned ear to ear having to have heard the question she was waiting to be asked. "I beat Yuu's team today! You should have seen it Yomi! It was SOOOO cool! You should have seen the look on Yuu's face!" Her arms went crazy as she began explaining what happened in full detail. Yomi could do nothing but smile and listen hearing the bright energetic blue eyed girl continue with her story.

"Ahhh man! It was down to the last 23 seconds! I had the ball in my hands and-" she stopped with her sentence feeling something lie on her shoulder. Looking down she saw Yomi resting her head on her shoulder. A blush creeping on her cheeks she watched carefully also finding her hand resting on her thigh. "Y...Yomi?" Mato whispered quietly.

"Forgive me...I'm more tired than I thought. I'm just going to rest here for a bit." Yomi answered softly. Mato smiled and stared down at Yomi's hand resting on her leg. With a bit of a bold move, she laced her fingers with Yomi's and laid her head just against hers. Everything was so silent yet she was scared her own loud heart beat would wake Yomi up. Looking up at the sky she prayed that this moment could last all evening. If time stood still, she would not mind. As long as Yomi was right at her side.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You gotta love these cute moments between these two ^^. It's too adorable! Thank you guys SOOO much for all your kind reviews. And everyone who put my story in their favorites. Also thank you very much! It gave me a lot of confidence to write this chapter. I was suppose to post this on Friday or Saturday but things got busy at my job T_T boo. Hope to release chapter 3 later on this week! Thanks! ^_^<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3:Endless Rain

**Entwined Hearts**

**Chapter Three: Endless Rain**

_**Hello again~ I am sorry I have not wrote in a while. I lost a little bit of inspiration but I am back in the game! I am also curiously waiting on how the Anime of the Black Rock Shooter TV will end. After episode 5, I was honestly wishing they just continued the OVA. I was VERY depressed and don't really want to talk about it. T_T. We have one more episode left and it looks like it's going to be amazing ^_^! So excited! All right! Here we go! Chapter 3! :D**_

_**Note: All characters belong respectfully to their creator, huke. Thank you ^_^**_

* * *

><p>-Present-<p>

It hurt. The pain was becoming so unbearable. The more she moved the more she wanted to plead to stop the pain. The chains were almost becoming embedded into her skin and burning slowly into her flesh. These chains were cursed, she had no control over them. Her eyes stared through the bars of her cage. She could feel the look of sadistic pleasure plastered on her face, the face of Black Gold Saw that watched her ever so carefully.

She felt the links rattle and she inwardly cringed knowing what was coming next. With a jerk, she felt her body slammed into the cage bars, followed by the ceiling, and then the floor. Being thrown around like a rag doll, Dead Master could do nothing but take the punishment given to her.

After a few minutes of the constant bashing she was dropped on the cold stone ground. She felt many of her bones broken, especially her ribs making it very hard to breathe. Coughing up blood she closed her eyes taking in everything that her body was screaming at her. She could no longer feel her arms whatsoever. Majority of her ribs were cracked or broken and her legs were in different odd angles due to the recent harsh treatment her body went through.

She heard the cage gate open and could hear the steps coming towards her. In her peripheral vision she could see the crescent shaped boots of the violent abuser standing right next to her mangled body. Silently praying to leave her alone in her misery, she just wished for it all to end. Sadly, her prayer was not answered and could feel Black Gold Saw pick her up by her hair and would lean in close to her cheek feeling her lips brushed against her ear.

"Ahhhhh...that's what you get, when you don't do as I tell you my sweet," whispered Black Gold Saw. Feeling her wet tongue lick the cartilage of her ear, Dead became disgusted and fought the tears that wanted to come to her eyes. _'Mato...!'_

* * *

><p>-Past-<p>

Mato woke with a start hearing her phone alarm go off. Sitting up right away she began stretching and turned her phone off. Getting out of bed she inhaled the fresh air coming in through the crack of her window she had left open last night. Last night...Yomi...

"Mato! Are you awake? Breakfast is ready!"

The call of her mother brought her back to her senses as she began getting ready for school. "Yes! Coming!" Jerking off her clothes, she began dressing in her usual uniform. Taking up her brush, she undid some crazy tangles and started putting her hair up in her usual pigtails. And with a big thumbs up at herself in the mirror she grabbed her bag and made her way down the stairs.

"There you are! Now sit and eat your breakfast before Hiro eats it all again." Her mother glanced at Mato who made her way into the kitchen. Smiling to herself, no matter what, Mato would always be her glowing star.

"Eh? You better not Hi-" Mato stopped herself finding her words weren't reaching the ears of her zombie like brother who must have obviously spent the night playing video games again. With a sly look, she stole his toast right beneath his nose. "Finders keepers!"

"Huh...?" Looking down at the place where his bread once was, he threw his fists in the air but lost balance and fell off his chair. His face met the hard ground letting out a sad groan.

"Oh...poor thing," sipping her morning coffee Mrs. Kuroi walked out the room, "guess I should have warned him instead".

* * *

><p>Inhaling her toast, Mato rushed to the corner of the road of where she knew Yomi would meet her every morning. She kept thinking of last night, when Yomi has fallen asleep on her shoulder. Just watching her made her feel so happy. She wanted to tell her. She wanted to tell her her true feelings.<p>

"Yomi!" Waving her arm excitedly seeing the back of her dear friend turn her way. She could see those beautiful green eyes stare straight into hers. Her smile made her knees weak. If only...if only she could tell her how much she meant to her.

"Good morning sleepy head," Yomi said while chuckling. Mato stopped in front of her with a look of disbelief. "EH? But I'm always early on time! It can't be!" She dug through her bag and whipped out her cell phone to check the time. "No way..." Mato pouted seeing she was actually five minutes late than what she usually is.

Seeing Mato's cheery mood plummet Yomi took Mato's hand and began leading the way to the station. "Let's go before we really will be late." Mato stumbled over her own feet at first but looked down at their hands connecting. She wasn't sure how long she was staring but she heard Yomi calling her name.

"Mato? Mato...?" Yomi looked down seeing what she was staring at and felt her cheeks become warm. Pulling her hand back she felt Mato's deep ocean eyes stare into hers. She could feel, no, see that Mato was most likely thinking.

Turning her attention away for a moment, Yomi saw the train arrive. "Ah! Mato look! The train has-" Her hand was suddenly grabbed and she felt her body jerk away into another direction that was not leading to the bullet train. "M...Mato?"

The little middle schooler took her friend into the station's nearby bathrooms where she knew will be vacant until the afternoon hours. Mato stared into Yomi's perturbed eyes, clenching her shoulders. "Yomi...I...I have to tell you something important."

Yomi's heart began racing not expecting this from her friend. She knew this would happen some day. She dreamed, prayed, hoped but mostly desired, for this to happen some day. Yomi has been anticipating this day for a very very long time. The problem is...she was suddenly having cold feet. She wasn't ready for this.

Trying to change the subject, Yomi looked at Mato nervously. "You know, I think you have grown taller. You might even be my height now. Must be-" Mato's hands took a hold of Yomi's face to stare back into her eyes. That look...she could feel her body wanting this so much. But she isn't ready for this! Not yet.

"M-Mato we're going to be late. Please let go." Yomi murmured wondering where her voice just went. "Please Yomi. I have to tell you this now. It's important to me." Mato's grip became tighter and pressed Yomi against the tiled wall.

"Mato! Stop! Please!" Yomi tried pulling away but Mato was stronger than her. When Mato got closer, Yomi's body got stiff and then-SMACK! A gasp was the only sound made once Yomi realized she had smacked Mato's left cheek.

Reaching up, her palm rested on her stinging cheek, Mato's once blue eyes were clouded over with hurt and confusion. Yomi's eyes began filling with tears but she shut them tightly and ran past Mato crying, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!". Leaving her behind, Yomi got on the train the last second before the doors shut on her. Confining herself in the corner she let the tears flow, gripping her bag to her chest. ' Mato..! Mato! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry! '.

* * *

><p>Yomi...<p>

Mato slumped over and began pounding her fist on the wall. Why did she do that? Why! Why? WHY! Her body sagged and heaved with her mournful cries. She didn't want this. She only wanted to tell her precious little bird how much she meant to her.

"Yomi..." She was going to be late. School was going to start soon. Pulling herself up, she picked up what felt like her heavy school bag and began making her way for the next train. While waiting, her hand was throbbing and a bit bruised for pounding onto the bathroom walls just a few minutes ago. "Yomi..."

As if chanting her name would make her come back and forgive her. Mato's heart began sinking. What if she never forgave her? What if Yomi never wanted to speak to her again? Her thoughts began getting worse and worse. Her eyes lifted up and what she saw caught her breath.

On the other side, she saw a strange pale girl with long jagged jet black pigtails. Her clothes were black shorts with a white belt hanging loosely around her hips. Her chest was covered with a bikini like top and covering her shoulders and back was a long trench coat that almost reached her ankles. Even her gloves and boots matched with her outfit perfectly. What stood out the most to Mato was the color of her eyes. Those penetrating eyes were staring right into hers.

This moment was surely slowed by father of time himself. She watched the other pale girl on the other side of the tracks stare her down with her tired eyes. Her left arm moved upward and as Mato looked on she held out her hand towards her. It was if...she was calling to her. What...?

The train flashed before Mato's eyes and she could no longer see the other side any more. What was that just now? Who was she..? Boarding onto the train, she held onto the straps for safety feeling the train moving into motion towards her school. She began thinking her eyes were playing tricks on her.

Looking out the window she stared into her reflection realizing she was a mess. Dark circles were right under her eyes and her complexion almost looked sickly. Her mother would definitely not be pleased seeing her like this. Yet she did not care, the only thing that remained in her mind at this time was her beloved little bird, Yomi.

* * *

><p>Running into the bathroom stalls at school, Yomi yanked off her glasses and rinsed her face with lukewarm water. Even though she was washing her face, the tears would not stop falling. She hurt her, she hurt Mato. HER Mato!<p>

Muffled sobs bounced off the walls in the bathroom. She heard the homeroom bell ring and could hear the sounds of the other students rushing to their rooms for class. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a towel and buried her face within its folds and sighed out as if the world was crashing down on her.

After a few moments, she looked for her glasses that were right beside her. Cleaning the fog off the lens with her handkerchief she saw a reflection of horns on her head. Shrieking she dropped the glasses in alarm. The glasses clattered softly on the floor. Yomi stared at the glasses like it was something foreign to her.

Cautiously moving to the side, she picked up her glasses again and looked into the bifocals. There was nothing. She must be more exhausted than she thought. Placing the spectacles back on the bridge of her nose she took up her bag and went to class. Even though she knew she would have to face Mato some time soon.

* * *

><p>I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! She hastened her pace to the classroom. Pulling back the door and looked in and saw all her classmates sitting in their seats waiting for the teacher to arrive. Exhaling big time, she closed the door inaudibly and made her way to her desk. Even upon arrival she looked at the small back of her dear friend, Yomi.<p>

Her suffering heart longed for forgiveness from her friend. Staring at the back of Yomi Takanashi, Mato began thinking of ways to talk to her again. Even if it takes weeks, or possibly months, she wants her to be happy again. Fighting back the tears that were beginning to cloud her vision, the home room teacher walked in.

As the teacher walked in, Yomi could feel a pair of certain eyes watching her back. She couldn't face her. Not yet. Gazing down at her clenched fists, her mind began tuning out of what the teacher had to say. Her mind began reeling. How could she do that to her? Wasn't this what she has been wishing for all along? Though she made sure she never showed it, she had always dreamed of Mato telling her she loved her. Wanting her. Needing her. She heard the home room door open once more and lifted her eyes to see a familiar face.

"Starting today we have a counselor on the third floor of the school. Her name is Saya Irino. If you would like to discuss something please come to her office at..." The teacher's words were no longer reaching Yomi's ears. So that's what she meant yesterday. Saya must have saw her uniform and knew she was going to be working at the school she attended.

"Nice to meet you everyone, " Saya gazed at all the faces of the students yet her eyes lingered just a tad longer on Yomi, "if you need me for anything. I will be in my office during lunch period and after school hours." Giving a polite bow to her audience Saya left the classroom leaving the students murmuring about the news of the new teacher.

After she had left, Yomi had decided she definitely needed to talk to Saya. Even though she doesn't know how to go about it, Yomi really needed someone else to talk to. An escape of what happened an hour ago. 'Mato...forgive me.'

* * *

><p>When the lunch bell rang, all the students got up excitedly and went to each other's groups. Mato stared down at her books but her eyes traveled back to Yomi. She was hunched over her desk organizing her books carefully and putting them away. Mato stood but was caught off guard when Yomi also stood.<p>

Yuu was watching this from a distance. She watched as Mato tried coming to Yomi's side but saw the bifocal girl cringe and scurry out the room not saying a single word to Mato. She walked up to Mato and asked, "What was with the little bird?".

Mato pushed past Yuu like she didn't exist and went in pursuit of her. "Mato!" Yuu called after her but she shut the door and went after Yomi. "Geeze! At least answer when I asked you something!" Sitting back at her desk Yuu whipped out her lunch and began chomping down on her meal. Today was basketball practice, she will ask Mato then what is going on.

"Yomi!" Mato called when Yomi turned a corner. Beginning to get frantic, Yomi ran but knew she would not outrun Mato's speed due to her basketball practices. She ran up the stairs running past some students.

Mato gave chase to Yomi's fleeting form. She wanted to apologize for what happened this morning. She didn't mean to upset her. Not Yomi. Not ever Yomi! She ran up the stairs to the third floor and came up the top stairs but did not see her friend in sight.

Leaning against the screen door, Yomi listened as Mato ran past the room of which she was hiding in. That was the least problem as her eyes were locked right onto Saya who sat cross legged in her computer chair across the room.

"It seems dear Yomi has more problems than I expected?" Saya inquired. Yomi moved to the couch and sat folding her skirt neatly over her lap. Saya got up and went to her coffee maker and began making some drinks. "I never knew you were coming to this school" Yomi mumbled.

With a light laugh, Saya sat across from Yomi setting her cup of coffee on the table near the sofa. Yomi peered into the cup seeing her sad reflection look back at her. Saya sipped her cup and smiled at the lovely middle schooler. "Tell me dear, what's on your mind?" Saya asked.

The rumbling of thunder was heard in the distance. Yomi began explaining to Saya what had happened this morning. Closing her eyes Saya began to understand what was going on completely. The pitter patter of rain hit the windows softly as the rain begun to pour. Yomi finished her coffee and stood up walking towards the window to watch it rain outside.

The bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period. Saya sighed and took both empty cups. "If you like, you can come back after school." Yomi turned back to her and nodded. "I'm sorry for telling you all of this but I don't-"

"Have many friends to confide in?" Saya cut her off making the middle schooler a bit more timid than before. Putting the cups aside, she sat right back into her computer chair and gave Yomi a sincere smile. "Do not worry. Your secret is safe with me."

"T...Thank you," And with that, Yomi peeked out the door and rushed back to her classroom. Saya smirked and stared at Yomi's empty cup. 'So the little bird has feelings for another girl? This might be a bit easier than I thought.'

* * *

><p>Classes dragged on but Yomi's heart felt a lot lighter than how it felt since this morning. A note was passed to her. She didn't have to think hard on who it was that wrote it. Yomi opened it and read the few sentences laid on the parchment paper.<p>

'Yomi, it's me. Meet me in the garden by the dog statue after practice. I want to apologize about this morning. Please. -Mato'

Smiling to herself, she folded the little letter and stuck it in her scheduler inside her desk. As the teacher wrote on the chalkboard, Yomi turned her head to look back at Mato. Mato was gazing at her with her big hopeful eyes. Yomi began chuckling into her hand at how child like Mato can be with those big eyes of her.

Never realizing it at first but Mato was holding in her breath she didn't know she was holding. Her heart became filled with joy seeing Yomi had smiled and laughed at her again. She definitely couldn't wait till after practice. But this time, she's going to do it right.

* * *

><p>The rain had stopped but the sky still looked dark as ever. After school, activities still resumed and the rest of the middle schoolers began heading home. In the locker room, Mato began changing into her gym clothes becoming energetic for the upcoming hard core practice. Yuu walked in already in her sweat pants and loose jacket.<p>

"Mato! What gives the idea of ignoring me earlier!" Taking her head into her arms, she began ruining the pigtailed girls locks giving her an erratic hairstyle. Mato being caught off guard began protesting. "AH! Yuuuu! Ahahaha! Stop! All right I'm sorry!" Having been let go, Mato groaned and fixed her hair again. "I'm guessing you told her."

Frozen in place Mato looked up in disbelief at Yuu. Her expressions, her body language, began getting all crazy as she tried to explain exactly what happened yet no words would come out. "And it didn't go well." Yuu assumed making the poor other girl nod her head confirming she was right.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Yuu pat Mato's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Knowing you, you probably moved too fast and just scared the poor thing. Like you do in practice. Always going for the 3 point shooter". She pulled back and lifted her shoulders as if she is saying 'really, what am I going to do with you' motion. Mato frowned and realized that she really was. She needed to fix this and soon.

At the time she knew she had to tell Yomi right then and there. She was ready more than ever. She began getting scared when Yomi was trying to fight her. She didn't want to lose her. Not like this. Yomi had woke her up when she slapped her face. The pain on her cheek was nothing compared to how she saw Yomi's expression. Her face became embedded in her mind.

Yuu saw Mato's shoulders trembling and smiled helplessly. "The little bird loves you. Don't worry about it. Just take it easy on her next time. Now let's go! We gotta beat the captain's team today! Luckily this time I'm on your side."

Mato laughed remembering how she slaughtered Yuu's team just yesterday. Nodding in agreement, Mato charged to the gym to get ready to take on her captain.

* * *

><p>After collecting her school bag, Yomi made her way to the counselor's room on the third floor. She began seeing the rain fall again right outside the windows leading to the room. She slid open the door and saw Saya already have two cups of coffee ready. "Ahh. Just in time."<p>

Yomi smiled feeling at ease and sat back on couch. Taking up her cup of coffee her eyes became wide at the bitter taste. "There is no sugar?" Yomi looked back at Saya with an astonished expression.

Saya sipped her coffee and had an elusive smile on her face. "Oh? I thought you liked straight black coffee. I apologize." Yomi tilted her head to the side but Saya laughed and waved her hand to dismiss it. "Ah! Sorry sorry dear Yomi! I was mistaken. Here, I'll add a few spoonfuls of sugar." Giving her the cup back, Yomi looked out the window seeing the rain continued to fall.

Getting up from her seat, she looked out the window seeing girls jogging in the rain. One particular girl stood out to her the most. "Mato..." She smiled seeing her dear friend work hard even in the rain. Saya came up behind her to see what she was looking at.

She began watching but soon felt her eyes drift back to the young girl just inches from her. In the corner of her eye she could see the tranquil beauty lying in those deep green eyes of the middle schooler. Those beautiful eyes that watched Mato far down below. Saya's eyes traveled downward to the nape of her neck and then her cheek. Her skin was so smooth and soft looking like a porcelain doll.

She reached out and with the back of her hand began to caress Yomi's soft cheek. Yomi jumped and turned her attention back to Saya who handed her the newly made coffee.

"Didn't mean to scare you. Here. Made sure there was sugar in it this time." Saya said placing the cup into the young girl's hands.

Smelling its sweet aroma, she gladly took the cup and had a few sips feeling the warm liquid travel down her throat and into the core of her body.

Saya sat back into her chair and stares at the back of Yomi who still continues to watch the basketball team jog in a steady pace in the rain. She began to admire the girl's dedication. But soon that will end. Won't it? "Dead Master..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Man...you guys are lucky I love you. I'm sorry this took forever to come out but at least it was a longer chapter than the other two. I spent nearly my entire day writing this! Be grateful! XD Next chapter will be uploaded within a week. Thank you for reading and please leave a review if you can! ^_^ Thank you!<strong>_


	4. Update of Entwined Hearts

**~Update of Entwined Hearts~**

H-Hey guys ^^;;; how have you been- O_O! *ducks from random stuff being thrown at her from angry impatient friends* I'm sorry I'm sorry! T_T I know I know it's been 2...months now (maybe 3?) since I have last updated Entwined Hearts and I really apologize for that :'(.

I have been really busy with my job, doll hobby, and other things at the moment. I also lost motivation of writing and had serious writer's block for the longest time. Just letting you guys know I am not dead and WILL continue this story.

I just want to thank everyone for their kind reviews and every one who is still following the story and for the new people who just followed me recently (welcome! :D)! Sometimes I feel intimidated when I read other stories and I see people writing so much better than I can but I know I can do this.

I just want to thank you for not giving up on me and treating me kindly and not sending me hate messages. . . .yet X_X;;. I will try my hardest to put out a chapter by the end of this week. What is happening is I am writing and writing and sometimes I just want to end the chapter a bit short (like I did my first chapter). But you guys wait sometimes a bit long and I feel it's unfair that I write a chapter like that short but to me that's comfortable range so I am not sure. I might be doing that for now on.

Plus it will help motivate me to write more if it's just short chapters each week rather than these lengthy chapters that I kind of loathe doing and waste an entire day (yes an entire day) of me just constantly sitting on the computer and do nothing but write write and more writing and do nothing else on my day off from work.

I apologize for my ranting ^ ^ ;; but I hope you guys know where I am coming from and understand what I go through. I tried to write a little each day and that worked for a while but now it's failing. I am determined to finish this story one way or the other! o So please please please PLEASE be patient with me okay? :) Thank you!

Thank you guys so much for following my story and listening to what I had to say (if you read this far X_X). Hope to hear from you guys soon to let me know what you think :D! Thank you! ^_^


	5. Chapter 4:Warning

**Entwined Hearts**

**Chapter Four: Warning**

_**Anime ending was quite epic I would say :'D! I still demand for a second season or another OVA series huke! =_=;; Thank you everyone for your kind reviews. Especially you Doku-Sama-219 ^_^. I keep reading your kind reviews as they always make me laugh. It really boosted me to continue on what I set my heart out to do. Thank you everyone kindly again! On to chapter 4! :D**_

_**Sorry again for such a long wait, and not only that a short chapter. Like I mentioned in my update I am severely suffering writer's block. But I am determined to get around it one way or the other! ^_^**_

_**Warning: I am aware I mentioned there is yuri in this story but it also has violence, language, rape, abuse, and possible blood and gore. Beware all right? It's not in this specific chapter but it will be in others. You have been warned. **_

_**Special Note: All characters within the story belong to huke. Thank you :)**_

* * *

><p>-Present-<p>

Her steps echoed in the long empty hallways of the isolated building. She had kept up with Black Gold Saw's antics. Rock was getting tired of this. The more time she wasted the more time Dead Master was in the bitch's clutches! Kicking a chair over in frustration her fist clenched and unclenched furiously.

She needed her. Until now, she never realized how much Dead Master meant to her. She was like a drug. Her personal sedative. While her thoughts were wandering she found herself in an empty courtyard. Statues had fallen over yet flowers and much greenery was still alive and healthy in the gardens. Who was maintaining them?

Something whirled past her head making her pull back into a defensive stance with her sword. Her blue orbs widened seeing a tiny skull going berserk while floating midair. It flew zig zagged into a crater in the ground hidden in a circle of bushes. _Yomi!_ An old memory returned when she had stumbled across Dead Master one time cradling a small skull within her arms as if it were a baby.

Leaping in the hole she chased down the skull into a caved in chapel room where a smaller garden took place. Bright red flowers were blooming in the center. Black Rock Shooter had seen these flowers before but knew they grew in the most strange of places. Beautiful red Lycoris was blooming in a small garden in the center of the chapel.

_Thump thump._

Rock turned her attention to the screeching small skull that was desperately trying to shrink to dust size in the far off corner. Walking carefully she heard it's high pitch screech of it being terrified of her. Raising her eyebrow at the poor thing she bent over and gave her hand to the frightened baby skull.

_CHOMP!_

She glared at the tiny skull that took her hand in a big mouthful. _Ow... _She only sighed and let it continue to chomp on her until it released realizing she meant no harm. Her eyes gazed into the tiny neon depths of the skull's eyes. _Yomi..._

As if understanding the skull whipped around her head observing her. It glided back and nuzzled her cheek purring. It's mouth began chattering excitedly and was beginning to do a game of charades of what it was trying to tell her. Rock eyes grew wide realizing it might know where its master is.

"Show me!" Rock exclaimed. There was no time to waste. Dead Master needed to be found and needed to be found fast! The skull danced and floated over to a turn bed sheet and pulled it aside showing a long and dark hallway. Taking its proposal Rock ran inside igniting her blue flame to give her light. _Yomi..! I'm coming!_

* * *

><p><em>-Past-<em>

Waiting ever so patiently Yomi smiled seeing her drenched friend run her way. Mato grinned ear to ear joining her under the umbrella. "Man! Practice was sure hard today! But really exhilarating!" Tilting her head to the side Yomi could only stare. With her finger she placed a wet lock of hair behind Mato's cheek earning a cute blush. "You did a very good job."

Mato's eyes glimmered with tears and without thinking she embraced the unanticipated friend. "Yomi! YOMI! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! Please! PLEASE! Forgive me!" Yomi could feel her strong words vibrate through her chest as she cried. Refusing to cry herself she let out a small laugh and wrapped her arms around her friend. She really has grown. Though moments like this...

"I am sorry as well. You are forgiven as long as you can forgive me." She felt her grasp get tighter and with her red eyes and runny nose the basketball star nodded with enthusiasm. "Yes! Always!" Yomi could only smile and took out her handkerchief placing it by Mato's nose.  
>"Blow" she instructed.<p>

Feeling a bit flustered by Yomi's motherly instincts Mato inhaled and blew. Mato smiled brightly and looked at Yomi holding the umbrella still. "M-May I hold it?" asked Mato. Confused at first Yomi wondered then just laughed, "Of course."

Handing it over to her friend they began walking back to the train station to head home for the day. Not knowing a certain furious pair of crimson eyes watching them.

* * *

><p>Having to have had watch the whole scenario, Saya stormed off right back to her room. With a hard slam of the screen door she rushed over to her cabinet full of coffee mugs and gazed at the two cups that Yomi has drank out of from her past visits. She took a hold of the one that she just drank from just recently and began licking and placing her lips over the spots of where Yomi's lips were a few moments before.<p>

Her mind went wild over the thoughts of violating the cute middle schooler's lips. Groaning and just licking around and around. With an insane giggle to herself she stroked the mug and gazed deep inside. "Soon...you won't leave me alone like this. Ever. Again." The rain began pouring again outside. A light rumbling of thunder and lightning in the distance filled the empty room. "My precious...Dead Master.."

* * *

><p>"Really...? It was a tie?" Yomi turned to her friend while they sat together on the train. "YEAH! I KNOW! I was soooo mad! So was the captain! They demanded a rematch tomorrow!" She rubbed her knees bitterly, "I have a feeling it's gonna hurt too."<p>

Yomi watched the scenery go by across the window from them. "Neh...Mato..." Yomi whispered with a far off tone in her voice. The sapphire eyed girl looked up at her. "Yeah Yomi?" She watched Yomi's far off gaze soon turn her way fixed on her eyes. "Have you ever talked with Saya-chan? The new counselor teacher?"

Mato raised her eyebrow. "No not really. She hasn't been here long right?" With a grin she began swinging her legs in her seat. "Plus, why would I need to go to her? I have Yomi and Yuu to talk to if anything happens!"

Though touched by her words the other name still made her heart darken over. At times she didn't mind and other times she did. Why did she feel this way? Her eyes drifted over back to the window seeing a certain pair of horns and wings protrude from her head and back. A wicked smile from her own lips from the reflection reflected back at her. Something bad was going to happen. Yomi could feel it.

"Yomi...? Yomi...?" Mato called out bringing her attention back to her. "What's wrong? You look as if you have seen a ghost." Mato frowned. Yomi looked back at her reflection and could see nothing there now except for her and Mato's worried expression directed at her. "I was only wondering about Saya-chan is all." A lie. Though she did not want to concern her dear friend. "Saya...-chan..." Mato mouthed the words quietly. She kept saying her name over and over again. Just what did this teacher mean to her? A tinge of jealousy pricked the young girl's heart. "Hey Yomi!" The bifocal girl looked back at her once again realizing she hasn't been with her all that much today. "Why don't Saya-chan and I meet? I bet she is really nice."

With a giggle Yomi nodded "Sure. I think she will like you Mato-chan." Her eyes brightened at the thought of finally meeting this new teacher but inwardly she was mischievously thinking, 'And to figure out what the whole deal is about Yomi liking her too!'. Clenching her fist in determination only made Yomi tilt her head and actually wonder what her friend is actually thinking now. Inwardly sighing Yomi could only shake her head and smile. No matter what, she would always love Mato's cute moments.

* * *

><p>Yuu was still cleaning up after practice. She polished each ball carefully and placed them in the basket and locked it. Looking around making sure she got each one she turned the gym's lights off and walked out. Grabbing her bag and placing the right shoes on she looked up. "Toilet.." Going to the restroom she was washing her hands under the warm water but something was telling her senses she was being watched. Her eyes went up and another pair of bright orange eyes stared back at her in return.<p>

Letting out a breath she glared at Strength. "You know, you could have said something." The reflection only tilted her head. "Yuu...I have something to tell you." Drying her hands off Yuu didn't look back at her. "Of course you do, otherwise you wouldn't have showed up." The creaking of metal brought her attention back to Strength who stayed within the mirror. Her expression was nothing but blank.

"It's about Black Rock Shooter and Dead Master..." Yuu's eyes big bigger just slightly hearing the other names. "What about Mato and Yomi?" Strength's metal tail flicked to and fro. "They are going to be in trouble very soon...please be more aware for now on." Yuu could only watch as her other self faded from the mirror. Strength was always blunt but what frustrated her the most was that she left no other details. What kind of trouble? Either way, Yuu would keep an eye out on the two for now on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Honestly, this chapter was meant to be SOOO much longer but I guess that's why I have been purposely putting it off because I know it was going to be. So instead I am just going to break it into 2-3 smaller chapters.<strong>_

_**Not to mention I now have 2 jobs _ woe is me but STOP COMPLAINING MITSUKI! o Thank you guys for being SOOOOO patient :') I am truly grateful for you all and for sticking with me for the past almost 3-4 months of absence. I love all your kind reviews and for the silent watchers for this story! ^_^ Thank you so much and hope to see you guys real soon ^o ^! Oh! And have a Happy Memorial Day weekend! :D *humbly bows*~**_


	6. Chapter 5:Hunting

**Entwined Hearts**

**Chapter 5: Hunting**

**Special Note: All Black Rock Shooter characters all belong respectfully to huke. I do not own the anime, manga, OVA or anything. Just doing this story out of pure fun :)! Thank you!**

_**Helllooooo everyone! :D Long time no see! Finally the 5th chapter is up and ready to go! I also apologize for the new lay out of the chapter. I was using iGoogle to writing my stories but it is seriously giving me problems so I gave up on it and decided to do something else ^_^.**_

_**Thanks to a music video I found my inspiration again and decided to type type and type more! :D Thank you again! Also a reminder, this story will contain heavy yuri. Don't like, don't read :) simple. Enjoy the story!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>_**Present-**

She could feel her blood rushing to her head. Her veins were tight from the tension. She won't give in. She won't give in! She refuses to give into this! Gritting her teeth, the corrupted chains locking into her elbow bones making her completely open. Trapped...like a bird in a cage.

Dead Master had lost her voice long ago. She twisted her body and bit her tongue fighting against the pleasure sensations sent up her body. Her light pink nipples were slightly erect by the forced pleasure brought upon her. Her dress was shredded to pieces all over the cell where she had been for the past few weeks. Her legs were straddled exposing her privates to the cold air that could make any poor soul shiver to the core.

"Hnnn!" Blood dripped down her mouth to her chin. Her chest rose up and down from the exhaustion of the continuous fighting. Beads of sweat adorned her pale figure giving her a certain glow. She knew she couldn't move. She knew she was broken. That's why...she was doing this to her...

"S...Stop.." a raspy voice was heard when the ruby eyes gazed up at her emerald goddess. She, deep in her mind, expected a melodious tone. But was disappointed hearing a croak instead. She was breaking and fast. Maybe she was being too rough. If only she was more cooperative.

She began working her fingers carefully into her once more and could feel, no, see her beautifully white curved stomach tighten at the intrusion. How many times has it been since she ravaged her body? She had lost count around eight. She didn't care. No, Black Gold Saw didn't care one bit. She had been wanting this for too long.

Her gauntlets lay nestled a bit of ways outside the cage's solid bars. She was not cruel enough to hurt her dear one's insides in such a way with those of course. Though she has been tempted to teach her a thing or two. The cage door was still open but she not worry. Like her damaged little bird could get anywhere far from this imprisonment.

The antagonist's eyes were fixated on the struggling face of her beloved princess. Her greatest pleasure was seeing her just letting out a simple breath when she has climaxed. Her eyebrows will grow soft and relieve from the inner workings of her troubled mind and body. Black Gold Saw's deepest wish was that she should just give in. To say she loves her, adores her, yearns for her more than anything in these worlds.

"Say it. And I will stop." Ah...her eyes opened and look at me. I could feel my cheeks redden from fascination. How beautiful...

Though sadly nothing was said to her. Black Gold Saw began feeling lonely. She was in pure bliss hearing her screams of horror earlier as she took her again, again, and again. She began wondering what she was doing wrong. She has certainly proven how much she loves her in so many ways. Gifts, songs, love poems, a beautiful home suiting to one such as herself, even the way she gazed at her. Surely she would have felt the same for her by now. Who can fight against such love such as hers?

The only thing she got in return was a spit in the face. She raised an eyebrow. How childish and unladylike. Raising her hand ready to backhand her to possibly leave her unconscious for several hours, something caught the red devil's eye. Black Gold Saw smiled broadly. Deep, deep in those dark green forest orbs she saw a certain passion. As if she was daring her with her entire being to hit her. In those eyes that stared so heatedly at her, were filled with nothing but hatred, pure hatred and disgust.

A laugh rose in her chest seeing her beautiful bird being so enraged at her. That passionate anger. In the cellar, her laugh was loud and bounced from wall to wall. The chains rattled in terror hearing such a sinister sound that awoke them from their deep slumber. Even the water that was dripping from the ceiling dared not make a sound.

Dead Master took this opportunity and fought to straighten herself out for a few moments. And with a hard tug the annoying burning chains collapsed around her making Black Gold Saw come to a halt. Spiraling her battered body Dead Master took the cursed chains and with quick speed she entangled them around Black Gold Saw's neck just to get a taste of her own medicine. Words gurgled out of the psychopath's mouth whispering 'why would you' and 'stop it my jewel' and so forth.

Dead didn't care. She wanted to kill the stupid bitch for everything she had did to her for the past few fucking hours. With the signal of her hand falling, Dead Master trashed the body and took a dash for it outside the metal bars that originally held her for too long.

Before she got too far she grabbed a simple black dress to cover the abuse that graced her figure. Stifling a small cry she took special notice of her arms. It hurt more than anything but she could do nothing to them now. What was once pearly flawless skin now was barely hanging onto the bone and muscle itself. She could actually see her own ulna, radius, and carpal under the layers of muscle that was torn with the chains Black Gold Saw kept binding her with.

Taking pieces of her original default dress that are now peasant's rags she wrapped her elbows and arms up the best she could. By the way she moved, you could tell she didn't want to be there any more than she should. Taking up her now nostalgic scythe she took off without looking back.

* * *

><p>Her pace went from jogs, to long strides, and then from strides to a slow walk. Rock began to even wonder if this skull even knew where it was going. I mean, for heaven's sake we are in an empty prairie of nothing! Stabbing her katana in the earth from irritation it made the skull whirl sleepily back in her direction. They were both exhausted. They have been running for hours on end with no rest.<p>

Setting her trust worthy canon on the stricken earth, Rock placed her energy drained body onto it staring up at the brisk clouds above her. The air was thick almost hard to breathe for Rock's lungs. Just hearing nothing but the empty wind made Rock uneasy. This was definitely not an area Rock would have chosen to travel again for sure.

Upon arriving the skull took it's place at her lap and rubbed itself against her stitched stomach smelling a brief whiff of it's master. Grunting she clutched the skull through it's eye sockets tossing it in the air like a young bored kid would do with a baseball. With a simple catch she peered at it with a hard gaze making the poor skull sweat with unease.

"Are you sure your taking me the right way?" her voice darkened when her gaze soon became an insensitive glare. The skull was stunned into silence then began nervously chattering as if it could talk. Rock inhaled and deeply sighed feeling like a robber who had just told a careless citizen to stick their hands up and give them their money. The skull began doing a frantic bobbing of it's head.

"That better be a yes otherwise," with a flick of her wrist her katana's sharp edge was pressed against the defenseless skull's nose making it creak with terror, "you will be facing a very unpleasant end."

The skull floated upwards and began glowing a light green color. A light hum resonated off almost like it was becoming some sort of sonar detector. The wind howled around them furiously making Rock heave up her canon and take refuge behind it. The force of the impact of the gusts were knocking her off imbalance unsure of what the stupid thing is doing.

A high pitch sound came out from it's jaw making Rock place her hands over her ears. She swore she was gonna kill it if it didn't cut out whatever it was doing. She could feel her head almost splitting in two while the sound even got higher.

"Damn it!" taking up her katana she raised it to strike the stupid thing down before she lost her insanity. When she was about to strike it down from the sky a large ripple of a shock wave sent her flying. Like a trash bag in the wind she thrashed in the air. With some what difficulty she regained her balance digging her heels on the surface of the ground. Taking in a sharp breath of air she stood just to get her bearings.

What she saw she could not believe, she had to blink her eyes a few times making sure she wasn't seeing some illusion. They were in a city of some sort yet the buildings didn't look too bad like others she had seen. A scrap of paper danced across the street being played with by the mischievous wind that also lightly rustled with the leaves on trees close by. This area, this location, felt refreshing to Black Rock Shooter. Dare she say? She could smell... "Life".

What had happened to the prairie or plain or where ever they were just in? Did it disappear? The young baby skull hovered close to her and only made one distinct click of it's jaws and things around them began breaking sending Rock into a scurry for shelter.

"What the hell?!" She took cover of a piece of concrete she had to punch the ground to get. Dust and pieces of buildings rained around her making her curse under her breath even more. Seconds went by idly and hearing the quiet sound that followed made Rock restless.

Throwing aside the concrete shield she made moments before Rock stood and waited for the dust to completely settle. From the dense fog she could see big, small, and medium shadows looming over her. Bodily instinct took over getting herself ready for a battle. Armed with both her canon and katana Black Rock Shooter went to her defensive stance to wait for the army's sudden ambush.

Nothing had yet come her way, but she waited not letting her guard down until she could see what all her opponents are. The first that was shown was the irritating baby skull that had made such a mess of everything. Digging her heel in the ground she charged forward then caught herself unsure what was before her eyes.

"What..." Hundreds upon thousands of Dead Master's skull army was covering every nook and cranny of the entire area. The streets, the sky, every window of every building were bright neon eyes staring directly at her. Loss of words at first Black Rock Shooter gulped down her saliva that had built up in her mouth.

All this time they must have been lying in wait. Maybe waiting for her to come this far to find them and help them find their beloved master. Her left glove tightened. She WILL find her. Even if she will have to tear all these worlds apart to get to her.

* * *

><p>Click. Clack. Click. Clack.<p>

Dead Master's heels resonated in the devoid of Black Gold Saw's world. She never knew she had set it up like this. She would have remembered clearly if she was awake when she was first brought here to this hell.

She wanted to be far from this place already. Yet she is still here! WHY is she still here? She ran and ran and ran but nothing was around but darkness. The dead air was her only company it seemed for hours on end.

"Tch" trying not to lose her patience Dead Master had wished she would abandon her heels but she never knew what was outside. She was quite beaten up already and didn't want any more wounds than already needed.

Her urgent speed was soon followed by an anxious stroll as she continued to walk into what seemed like nothing. Her eyes focused and soon saw a pathway. It was far but it was certainly hopeful looking or some would say ' a light at the end of the tunnel '.

She wanted to see her. She wanted to see her precious Black Rock Shooter. The last time she saw her was when she was taken. She could still remember the blurry vision of Rock reaching out her hand towards her in a desperate attempt to save her. Tears began stinging her eyes when the memories rushed back to her.

_Her eyes opened and found where she was. Someone...was holding her? Taking a peek up she warmly smiled at the peaceful expression of her breath taking Black Rock Shooter. She was quite angelic when she slept. Raising her gauntlet she lightly stroked her cheek with her index claw. The soft song of rain filled the region. Possible promises of life coming to this place some day._

_Dead looked at her clothes not finding them wet though she knew it has been raining for hours. She glanced upward and tried not to make a chuckle. The skull brothers were shielding them from the rain yet their eyes looked to the heavens giving them privacy. She has certainly trained her familiars well. And with that, she took a stand leaving the shelter of the skulls leaving the command of staying with her beloved while she went away. _

_Black and white filled her vision. The checkered board theme whizzed past her as she traveled between the rugged structures and crosses that littered this territory. Could this really be Black Rock Shooter's world? The sound of her dress whisked with her as she traveled at top speed. Sending out links of chains they provided solid steps to the horizon. With a strong leap she ascended above a few marble columns to examine their location better. _

_Like snakes moving in water the chains moved toward her giving her more of a boost. They begin to weave to a big spider web for her final step to her destination. Quite pleased with herself Dead Master increased her pace and with one final jump she flew to the web and with all chains working together they thew her up into the sky giving the tiny bird wings to fly. _

_Gravity had left her for a few seconds. Clouds passed right through her when she flew upward getting a better view of Black Rock Shooter's domain. The area was huge yet gave Dead a strange warmth to her heart. For miles on end there was nothing but scattered scraps of many things that are now unrecognizable. Feeling the acceleration decrease Dead could only give a sad smile and felt gravity finally take it's hold of her and let her fall right back to the spider web of chains that just moments ago heaved her to the sky. _

_Dead Master had never felt so free and alive. Diving back down head first to earth she let gravity's greedy hands take her down. She opened her eyes realizing they were closed most of the descent. How silly of her. She was definitely having too much fun with this odd activity. Being careful she glanced down ward seeing the web not too far away. Though something was not right. Wait. What was that?_

_A red flare sparked catching her off guard. Flaming with a mission, a sword sped at her barely giving her enough time to deflect it. Her scythe ringed from the impact but was silenced by the harsh landing on the web of chains. Dead scrambled to check what had came at her but a few more of the spears and swords attacked her web causing her to fall._

_Plummeting from the attack Dead reached out trying to get any link of chain to help break her fall. What seemed like hours Dead safely touched the ground again. Not much time to react she took a stance and thwarted a few other weapons that were randomly assaulting her. Now was she beginning to regret leaving her familiars behind. They could have scoured the area to see what she was facing. Can't look back into the past now. Taking up her scythe she was ready for whatever was coming her way._

_Blood stained hair was what she first saw coming out from behind a cross. "Who's there?!" Beckoning to her call, a woman in shorts and a low V jacket and curved horns different from hers appeared. She had no idea who this was or why she was here but she had to protect Black Rock Shooter. Light on her heels she charged at the new comer not taking any chances._

"_Yomi?" Dead heard her other name and pivoted to the right seeing Black Rock Shooter freshly awoken from her slumber. The red woman watched with interest seeing the relationship between the two. Panicking Dead Master hurled chains at Black Rock Shooter sending her soaring through a cross. She apologized under her breath of such a harsh reaction. Turning her attention again to the mysterious woman she was no where left to be found. Cursing quietly she sent her skull minions out to find her immediately. _

_Her guilty conscience got the best of her as she made her way to her probably angered Black Rock Shooter. The click of her heels sounded louder to her than usual as she made her way back._

"_Mato!" Big mistake. Two large spikes shot up from the ground going through each of her calves making her entirely immobilized. Having been forcefully knocked down, her scythe skidded far into the distance. "Ahnnn...khh" Raising her eyes she peered at the metallic dangerously shaped boots of her attacker. The horned lady before her was watching her writhe in pain. Her eyes. Her sickening wine colored eyes. Was she actually enjoying herself seeing her in pain like this?!_

"_Yomi?!" Though they both heard the blue flame wielder's voice they still locked eyes. The woman dared to give her an enchanting smile. Dead master knew exactly where this was going and she was definitely not interested. With no help, she tried jerking her injured torn legs up off the spikes. It hurt like hell. Biting down on her lip she didn't want to scream out her agony at the lady who was still following her every move carefully._

"_How beautiful.." It was the first time Dead heard the lady talk to her. "You are.. quite beautiful." Alarmed by this Dead Master's struggle was slowing down. Blurred visions crossed her mind. Has she met...this lady before? _

"_Yomi!'_

_No...no..please don't come Mato...it's dangerous. She will kill you. Then her world went blank. _

"_PUT HER DOWN! NOW!" Was that...Mato? Her eyes opened barely seeing she was being held. Where...where was she? She could see Black Rock Shooter enraged by something. What happened? I can't feel...my legs. It hurts. I whimpered. Make it go away. Make it go away._

"_You dare shoot her along with me?" Who? Whose voice was that? Her head was killing her. What on earth is going on? Her senses were coming back and could feel her body being cradled carefully in strong arms. _

"_WAIT! Yomi!" Opening her eyes she felt her body being taken far away from Black Rock Shooter. Dead Master will never forget how her eyes looked. Helpless and terrified. She was reaching her hand towards her. The only thing she could think of was that she has never in all this time has seen Black Rock Shooter look so sad and desperate._

* * *

><p>That was the last time I saw her. Tears smeared on my cheeks a I ran and finally arrived at the passageway. Strange as it seems, it looked nicer than any part she has gone through since she has been here. Taking cautious steps Dead continued onward for a door to lead her out of this place. The walls were aligned with mirrors and photos of other small girls. Dead Master began wondering who they were and why Black Gold Saw had collected them. Dare she even think more of the subject? With a shake of her head of the thought she continued her steady pace seeing double doors just ahead.<p>

She could taste it. Freedom. Fresh air. Everything she has been wanting for these several days or possibly weeks is behind those doors. Her leisure walk went into a sprint of hope but skidded to a stop. Her breathing was held having felt her heart had stopped working. The strength to go on just left her body like a spirit that has died and gone to heaven.

"N...No..." Their eyes, their presence were all wrong. She knew something had happened to them. She felt it just days ago. Standing in her way were her close familiars the skull twin brothers. The sound of her scythe clattering to the floor just even made the nightmare more real. How could this have happened?!

Their eyes shined menacingly the same blood red color that matched Black Gold Saw's. This can't be true! The room was beginning to spin throwing her off balance. Before she could even mumble a single word one of the brothers threw itself at her. What made Dead Master's heart ache the most was that their smiles were condescending. With a sad smile she took the hard blow sending her flipping in the air. Her body hit the mirrors knocking the wind out of her making the situation much worse than it was before.

Something. Something was always in her way. She can not escape. She can not leave them behind. They have always been there for her through everything. As time ticked by she screamed and was constantly slammed against the walls of pictures the skull brothers flung her into. At this point even the hard floor seemed comforting to her. She was beginning to feel sick and like a prey being tossed around by two predators that were having fun of her misery.

They hovered curiously over her crippled body to see what she will do next. Flinching when they came close Dead Master curled into a pitiful ball not wanting any more. Pain seared up her right arm when one of the brothers chomped on it and dragged her up making her meet eyes with a very pissed off red horned lady.

Dead Master let out a cough making blood splotch Black Gold Saw's furious face. At this time, Dead wanted to be selfish and just hope for the lady to kill her. At one point she even asked her to kill her and get it over with but she got in return, "Now why would I do that? That would be too nice of me to do such a thing to my beauty. Besides..." her voice was distant as she thought then whispered, "you would not return to me once you go into THAT land."

Expecting a slap, some kind of punishment, Dead Master felt Black Gold Saw's hand with a gentle yet forced touch took a hold of her chin making her stare into her eyes longer. "Don't do that again...this is your doing." She pointed her finger at the skull brothers who grinned at their new master. "This is your punishment for trying to escape me. You can not leave me. I will not allow it!"

Black Gold Saw gritted her teeth then her eyes soon softened to love seeing the finally defeated Dead Master whose body, heart, and mind are now completely broken. The light in her eyes had gone out like a candle blown out from the wind. Maybe the shock of the brothers was too much.

She went forward and took Dead Master into her arms, cradling her closely as if a mother for a new born baby. With a wave of her hand she sent the brothers away to their posts to give them privacy. Sadness settled in her heart, she did not want this. She did not want it to come to this. Though she can't change what she has done. She was hers and that was that. And NO one was going to take her away from her. NO. ONE.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Woooo! X_X Finally a whole new chapter! :D Hope you guys enjoyed it! ^_^ I just want to thank all my new followers, welcome to the journey. Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think! ^_^ Thanks so much!<strong>_


End file.
